A preliminary analysis of the psychological implications of the conversion to computer mediated work procedures is developed. The psychology of this work is described by assessing the implicit and explicit psychological demands of computer mediated work, systematic patterns in workers' subjective responses to this work, and the mental health implications, especially with regard to sense of competence and control, and sense of self-worth and esteem. Study sites are two major corporations undergoing a transition to computer mediated work procedures.